


Nighttime Conversations

by chase_acow



Category: Fried Green Tomatoes (1991)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-14
Updated: 2008-01-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: Did I ever tell you about the man whose dick was a foot long?





	Nighttime Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I was just going through old journal entries and found this. I still like it so I thought I'd toss it up.

"Did I ever tell you about the man whose dick was a foot long?"

"Idgie!" Ruth said making the name into an admonishment but then ruined the effect by giggling. Already, she'd become inured to Idgie's teasing despite her continued pretense at outrage. She turned over on her side, threaded her leg through Idgie's, and relaxed under the covers of the bed.

The house was silent except for when the bed squeaked at their movements. Days seemed to grow longer the more they worked on the café, but the nights were all too short. She still remembered the pain of bone bruises and humiliation of trying to cover a black eye. Now, she only knew the slight muscle aches of working in the café and chasing after the combined mania of Idgie and baby-Buddy.

"No really," Idgie insisted, reaching above her head and wrapping an arm down across Ruth's shoulder. Idgie always liked to keep a hand or arm on or around Ruth's body; Frank had stopped touching her almost the day after their wedding. "He was an Alabama boy, of course. They don't grow 'em that big just anywhere, y'know."

Ruth sighed and curled her toes in pleasure as Idgie tugged lightly at the hair curling down around her neck. It was so hard to find time with each other around the hubbub of their new life. She loved just being together in bed at the end of a long day, of course, she liked doing things while they were in bed together too.

The heat of the day was long gone, and the nights were just beginning to gain a touch of chill. Idgie had always insisted on keeping the window open nearly all year round, Ruth thought it was probably leftover from all the years she'd lived in the woods. Ruth figured that just gave her the perfect excuse to snuggle in closer. "That's a pretty big penis," she said softly, running her fingers up the soft hollows of Idgie's ribs.

"Yeah, I guess," Idgie replied her voice drawling over her pretended nonchalance. Her breath hitching as Ruth's palm skated over the bottom of her breast, "You see, I was – oh"

Smiling, Ruth let her fingers trail over the hardening nub of Idgie's nipple again, pressing on the outside of the little dusky circle. She shifted forward as close as she could get, rubbing up against the outside swell of Idgie's hip. Letting her head rest on Idgie's shoulder, she let her breath catch behind Idgie's ear as she pressed her lips softly against the spot.

"What about the man with a foot long dick?" Ruth teased, her voice low and rough as she slid her fingers lower, skimming over the hot place between Idgie's thighs.

Idgie gasped as Ruth's hand dipped down lower, scratching her fingernails through the short hairs there. "I can honestly say that I don't remember," Idgie answered threading her fingers through Ruth's hair and drawing her up into a kiss.

Ruth smiled into Idgie's lips and let herself be pushed back into the bed sheets.


End file.
